Why is the SkyBrown WTF!
by Pair of Zeppelins
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru cuts his classes and Tsunade finds out...? Well, he is put on a mission he does not want to do...at all! KibaxShika
1. Mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway possible….

Have fun reading this story and please review if you like, don't like it, or even want to put your 2 cents into it and give me ideas. ENJOY!

'Hnnn…I wonder what it would feel like to live in the sky, with all those fluffy lookin' clouds?' Shikamaru asked himself. Of course he was off, sitting in a tree, daydreaming…again. 'Hmmm…I wonder if you could possibly have sex in the sky?'

The lazy nin sighed and tried to picture what Tsunade would do to him for skipping his classes. 'I really don't want to know what would happen…', he thought with a shudder. 'I'll just wait to find out.'

"SHIKAMARU!!!" somebody yelled off in the distance.

'Fuck…how did she find out already…?' With a sigh, the lazy nin jumped down from a tree branch. 'I thought I would have at least have an…hour more.'

'How troublesome.' Shikamaru thought, as he walked into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade's left eye was twitching. "Why did you not go to your classes today?" Tsunade said in an eerie calm voice.

"I didn't fell like it today…it's too troublesome with all those kids." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

"To troublesome, eh." Tsunade said to herself, even though Shikamaru could hear her.

"Well if that's how you feel, I'm gonna put you on a mission." Saying that, Tsunade looked on her overcrowded desk for one of the folders.

"Ooohhh…here it is!", says Tsunade as she picks up a folder and hands it to Shikamaru. "You will start living with Inuzuka Kiba and try to figure out his behavior patterns." Tsunade said with a side-glance out the window.

"Why his behavior patterns, Tsunade?" Shikamaru asks while twitching. 'And why do I have to live with a guy…but it's better then living with my mom or Ino.' Shikamaru sighs at this thought.

"Well, besides knowing he has an acute sense of smell and sight. We want to know if there are any other traits that run through the Inuzuka family; How does e eat his food? Does he have a heat cycle? And does the moon have anything to do with it? Things of that nature." Tsunade says in a cheerful voice.

" So your saying…you want me to have sex with him!" Shikamaru says while shaking of embarrassment and twitching.

"Well…" she looks Shikamaru straight in the eye, "that's only if you want to…but it would be recommended." Tsunade finishes, with a gleam in her eye.

'What is going on in Tsunade's mind…I know I play for both sides but is she trying to set me up with Kiba?!' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Are you trying to set me up with **HIM**?" Shikamaru shouts at Tsunade.

"No…this is a mission only for you because it's sooo troublesome that maybe it will help you to come to **your classes**!" says Tsunade in a firm, commanding voice.

"Sooo…if I start coming to my classes…I don't have to do this mission?" Shikamaru asks Tsunade.

"No," Tsunade says, "you will still have to do this mission…and lately I been having trouble picking out somebody to do this mission for me and your perfect for it." Tsunade finishes, giving Shikamaru a toothy grin.

Shikamaru started to twitch again. "Why am I the perfect person for this?!" Shikamaru asks annoyed.

"Well your single, his age, and a virgin." Tsunades says in an I-know-all-of-your-secrets voice. Shikamaru gets a slight blush at what she said.

"Who told you that?!" Shikamaru says, while thinking, 'I'm going to kill Ino and Chouji, because they are the only ones who know that!'

"Ohh…I just guessed and it looks like I guessed right too!" Tsunades says while jumping up out of her seat and hugging Shikamaru.

"Ghat haehte…" Shikamaru tries to say something but she's not paying asttention.

"Yay and the other good news is that Kiba is also a virgin too! Awww…you two would make a cute couple…but who would be the man in the relationship…probably Kiba, because you're a lazy ass." Tsunade says while clapping her hands together.

"Oh bite me Tsunade…" Shikamaru responds back to Tsunade.

"…Okay…" She grabs one of Shikamaru's hands and bites his thumb.

Shikamaru yelps and pulls his hand away, rubbing the spot the she put her nasty mouth on.

"Owww…you bit-" Tsunade glares a him, "…I didn't mean it literally!"

"Well don't say it again then…" Tsunade shrugs, "any other questions?" Tsunade asks while watching Shikamaru lean against the wall in his slouched position and sighs.

Shikamaru just grunted and asks, "Does Kiba know that a guy is going to begin living with him?"

"No…but he knows somebody is going to start living with him and I don't think he expects a girl to just start living with him…" Tsunade said the last part with obvious reasons.

'Well at least he wont go all out on me when he comes home to find a **guy** living with him.' Shikamaru stops leaning on the wall and walks over to Tsunade's desk, grabbing the forgotten folder and started walking toward the door.

"Oh and by the way you'll start…tonight." Tsunade says with a smug look on her face, "So get all your stuff that you'll need and go to this address." With that said, she flicks a piece of paper with directions to Kiba's apartment.

"Thanks." Shikamaru says while adding, to himself, 'for nothing and how troublesome this will be, you bitch!' and leaves the room.

Shikamaru finally make it out of the building and starts walking slowly to his apartment. As he's walking, he passes through a part of the market street and overhears Kiba talking to Akumaru.

Who do you think will take that mission, and aren't you happy that we'll have company?" Kiba says to the bored looking dog with only one eye open.

All Shikamaru hears is an, "Arph.", from the dog. And he couldn't hear anything else, because he was to far from the street. 'What did that mean?' Shikamaru asks himself.

End of chapter one! I know it wasn't that long but I'll try to make the other chapters longer.

Review please!


	2. Ouch!

YAY…..I get to put up a new chapter…..and this one is going to be longer then the first onedances aroundwootwooot!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did own it…there would be lots of smexing and only yaoi/yuri! AND a smex rock…-falls over-

3 hours later, Shikamaru packed all the supplies he need into five boxes and two backpacks. 'I'll miss my view of the sky in my room…Wait…damn, I didn't ask Tsunade if Kiba had one or more rooms…that could be a problem.' With that thought, he started walking with all of his stuff. (MH: His shadow is pushing some of the boxes…creepy…)

As he rounded the corner, he saw the apartment building. 'Kind of dirty lookin' but its okay' with a sigh, he put one of the boxes down, and looked at the directions that Tsunade gave him. 'Third floor, number 303…I have to walk up all those stairs…hnnn.' He picked up the discarded box and started toward the door.

After almost falling down the stairs three times and finally making it to Kiba's door, he put down the stuff he was carrying and knocked on the door.

5 minutes later, nobody had answered the door yet. He tried the doorknob. 'Its unlocked…how…stupid of me not to try earlier.' He pushed the door open and picked up the boxes once again and walked in.

When he walked in, it was a small hallway that lead to the living room/kitchen. 'Good it's tidy…I would have expected it to be untidy and trash everywhere.' While looking around, he set all his stuff in the living room and walked to the door that led to the balcony.

'I can see the sky here better than at my apartment.' Shikamaru opened the door and walked outside.

He walked out onto the balcony and sat down against the wall and looked up to the sky, and started to watch the sun set, lighting the sky with oranges, pinks and purples. 'I'm tired…' Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes to wait for Kiba to get home.

Shikamaru woke up to the closing of the door and hearing, "We're home Akumaru!" Kiba said in a cheerful voice, getting closer to the living room.

"Who the hells stuff is that?!" Kiba shouted.

'Shit how long was I asleep?' Shikamaru thought. While looking at the now, dark sky with stars here and there.

Shikamaru stood up, brushing off his pants, and walked to the still open door and walked inside, while saying, "Mine."

Kiba looked up at the lazy nin, as he was yawning. With a glare, Kiba said, "How did you get in and why are you in my apartment?!"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Well, if you must know, the door was unlocked and I'm on a 'mission'…if you could call it that." With saying this, Shikamaru sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

Kiba was confused, "Why did you take this mission if you look like you really don't want to be here?"

"Well, I didn't take it, it was forced upon me by Tsunade for not going to my classes." Shikamaru answered, sounding bored, and stretched out his legs and put his hands behind his head.

'I must thank Tsunade later for giving me a dick to deal with…yes…thanks, bitch.' Kiba thought to himself. (MH: everybody ish calling Tsunade a bitch… )

"Ohhh…I forgot to ask Tsunade if you had a place for me to sleep…do you?" Shikamaru asked, while eyeing his stuff because Akumaru was sniffing the stuff.

"Well…I only have a kitchen, a living room, 1 bathroom, and 1 bedroom." Kiba replied, while rubbing one of his nails on one of his markings, "If you want to sleep, you will either have to sleep on what you're sitting on or on one of the floors." Kiba also added.

'Because you're not sleeping in **my** bed, and with **me** in it, anytime soon.' Kiba thought, while trying to remember where he put that extra blanket.

Shikamaru snorted out a sarcastic, "Thanks." and got up from the couch. He walked to where he deposited his stuff when he got here. "Where should I put my things…?" Shikamaru asked while picking up one o the boxes he knew had some clothes in it, a toothbrush/tooth paste and a brush.

Shikamaru knew Kiba was thinking, but he never knew that he was cute when he was actually thinking. Kiba's tongue was between two of Kiba's fang like teeth. 'I wonder what he could do with a mouth full of pointy teeth during sex…' he let the thought linger, but pushed it aside when Kiba started talking.

"...only have that small closet. I don't think I have anything in there." Kiba said, while pointing a clawed forefinger to a door he didn't notice when he fist walked in.

'Hnnn…I think there will be enough room for all my stuff, if there's not much in there.' Shikamaru put the box he was holding on the couch, and picked up two more boxes and put those on the table. Shikamaru then pulled out a kunai and started to cut through the tape holding it together. When Shikamaru was finished, he noticed that Kiba wasn't in the room anymore.

"Oh well, I didn't need his help anyways." Shikamaru stated, while pulling out books and clothes from the boxes he opened

Shikamaru finished that task and picked up one box and started for the closet. 'I wonder if I should sleep outside, on the balcony…it's not like Kiba said I couldn't.' Shikamaru thought while he opened the closet door.

Well, because he wasn't paying attention, mounds of old dog toys, clothes and games toppled over him. Shikamaru let out a muffled cry, when it was all over…**HIM**.

'That sonofabitch told me there want much in here.' Shikamaru thought angrily, while trying to get all of Kiba's crap off of him. After about 5 minutes, the pile of crap on him hadn't moved an inch.

Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration. 'Gord now I have to ask the person who brought this upon me for help…' Shikamaru sighed and opened his eye's to a head full of brown hair.

"Holy shit Kiba! Don't sneak up on me like that." Shikamaru said, annoyed. Kiba looked like he was going to burst from not laughing out loud.

"Would you like some help Shikamaru?" asked Kiba, with a tear sliding down each side of his marked face.

"Yes, you bastard…you said not much was in this closet!" growled Shikamaru. "But, yes, I would like some help."

Kiba wiped away some of the tears that were threatening to fall. "Sure, hold on, I'll get you out." The kiba started to pick his way through all of his junk. Half way threw the pile he came across Shikamaru's box. He kicked it across he floor toward the couch.

"Hey be careful with that…please." Shikamaru could almost get out of this mess.

"Okay, I'm sorry but it was in my way." Kiba said, before pushing his hand threw the pile. Coming into contact with something he could grab and pull out. So he grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could. Kiba heard Shikamaru cry out in pain and his face turned pale.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" Kiba watched Shikamaru try to sputter something out, but didn't understand. But before Shikamaru could make words again, Kiba pulled on what was in his hand. What ever Kiba was holding came out, but so did Shikamaru, because…sadly…Kiba's hand got a hold of Shikmaru's ego. Kiba quickly let go of him and Shikamaru landed on the mound but his hands went directly to cover his…manhood.

'Ow…ow…pain…burn…', was all that was running through Shikamaru's mind.

Kiba began to say sorry, but Shikamaru didn't hear any of it. All he knew was, his dick hurt and felt as though it got ripped off.

Seeing that Shikamaru wasn't responding to what he was saying, he walked away to go scrub his hands. Kiba put a huge glob of soap on his hands and watched, as he was rubbing his hands together, how all the soap bubbles went everywhere. 'Why does soap make bubbles when it gets wet?' Kiba rinses the soap off and dries his hands on a towel. 'Should I go see how Shikamaru's doing?..yeah…I should, because it is kinda my fault.'

Kiba walks back to the mound of toys, clothes, and games to find that Shikamaru isn't there anymore.

"Shikamaru…?", Kiba says into thin air. Kiba listens for a few moments. 'Hmmm…no response…I wonder where he went?' Kiba looked around and saw his balcony door open and went outside to see if Shikamaru was out there.

He saw nothing out on the balcony and came to the conclusion that Shikamaru was not in his apartment anymore. Kiba came back inside and closed the door.

"Well…I wonder where he went?" Kiba says to Akumaru. But Akumaru was sleeping and didn't hear anything that happened. 'I've got to find him and make sure he's alright…down there…' Kiba smirked about what happened. 'Even though it looked like it hurt, it was still funny **how** it happened.'

Kiba went over to the box Shikamaru opened earlier and grabbed one of Shikamaru's shirts and smelled it. (MH:…CREEPY!) 'Okay…not that I got his scent I can try to find him…' Kiba then went out onto the balcony and bounded away without another thought.

Shikamaru was sitting in a tree, watching the moon. 'I feel a little better now that I left Kiba's apartment…I guess the quiet may have helped…' he sighed and closed his eye to go to a place he could call his own; his dreams.

Kiba was just walking thru the Konoha gates when he heard a person scream, "NOOO!!" and went to go check it out. As he was going towards the place of the scream he started to pick up Shikamaru's scent. Kiba grinned wickedly, 'So it was Shikamaru who screamed…' After that thought he slowed to a skipping pace.

When he finally found Shikamaru in the tree he was occupying, he started to hear whimpering coming from Shikamaru and Kiba started to worry. 'This isn't like Shikamaru…something must be wrong…' When he jumped up to where Shikamaru was, he saw that he was talking in his sleep.

'Beatings…suicide?' Kiba thought, with a grim face. 'What is Shikamaru having a dream about?' Kiba tried to wake up Shikamaru, but he was so into his dream, he wasn't waking up. 'Dammit…I need to get him home and somehow wake him up…' Kiba sighs and starts to pick up Shikamaru bridal style, but freezes when shikamaru wraps his arms around Kiba. 'Ummm…this is just a little awkward…'

When he tried to get his arms off, Shikamaru tighten his hold and whispered, "no…" and started to whine/whimper. 'Well it looks like I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up…well lets get myself comfortable, then see if I can calm Shikamaru down.' Kiba shifted so that his back was against the trunk and pulled Shikamaru into his lap. 'If I didn't put him in my lap he would have choked me to death…'

With that out of the way, Kiba started to rub Shikamaru's back, the same way Kiba's mom used to when he was upset. Shikamaru started to drift into a calmer dream then the one he was having and with a big sleepy yawn, Kiba rested his head on top of Shikamaru's and whispered, "Good night and sweet dreams Shikamaru…" and drifted off to sleep.

OMG!!!!….I finished the second chapter-dances around again-….see longer than the first one….ut now I have ideas but don't know where to put them…so need your help…REVIEW!!

Oh…and Shikamarus dream will come out…later…MH!


	3. Shower!

Hey look I got the third chapter up...YAY!!! took me awhile because of finals and...other stuff. But anywhos I got it up and I like what I came up with and I hope you like it too! **REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Diclaimer**: I wish i owned Naruto...but sadly dont because im a poor person with no life...

Shikamaru started to stretch and yawn, while snuggling closer to the warmth. 'Wait a second…didn't I fall asleep on a tree because of…', feels a faint throb in his lower regions, '…yup I did…sooo what is this warmth?' Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust to the light, and looks right into a strange mans face.

Shikamaru scrambles backwards and almost falls off the tree, while stuttering out, "Ki…Kiba!!??"

Kiba opens his eyes and gives him a tired grin, "Hey…look…I found you…" says Kiba, while he stands up and stretches. "Can we go home now?" Kiba asks Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stands up also and says, "Okay…only if I can get to use the bathroom first!" Shikamaru says this while running towards Kiba's house.

Shikamaru, of course, gets there second. 'Fuck him to hell and back…all I did was turn down the fucking wrong street!' Shikamaru yells, "I still get the bathroom first!!!"

Kiba shouts back, "I got here first! So naw!" Kiba sticks out his tongue after saying this.

Shikamaru huffs and goes over to where his boxes are; grabs a brush and lets his hair down. 'God…I have so many tangles in my hair…my fault for not brushing my hair last night. Wait actually its Kiba's fault!!' With that thought, he leans forward and flips his hair over his head and begins to brush it furiously.

'I need to get my hair wet…' Shikamaru goes and knocks on the bathroom door and asks, "Can I just get my hair wet?"

Kiba just huffed and said, "Fine!" Kiba watched the door open and stared at Shikamaru, with a grin on his face.

"Why aren't you in the shower!?" Shikamaru yelled to an almost naked Kiba, covering his eyes.

"Because I wanted to see your expression." Seeing Shikamaru covering his eyes, Kiba slips out of his boxers and gets into the shower.

Shikamaru heard the shower curtains move and he uncovered one of his eyes and lets out a sigh, 'Okay, he's in the shower…naked…the mental image…it's stuck!!' Shikamaru grabs his head.

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at the sink. 'That's neither big or deep enough for what I have to do…' Shikamaru blows a piece of hair out of his face in frustration.

Shikamaru turned on the water and waited for it to fill up. As he was waiting, he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. While standing there, he sniffed and could smell himself.

"Kiba are you almost done?" Shikamaru asked while turning off the water.

"Ummm…give me five more minutes." Kiba stated quickly.

"No, that meant get out now!" Shikamaru then flushed the toilet and heard Kiba yelp in surprise before jumping out of the shower, naked and still had soap in his hair. Before Shikamaru could see anything important, Kiba grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt and pushed him roughly into the wall.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kiba asked impatiently, not noticing that he was butt naked.

"Because you were taking to long and I smell." Shikamaru stated calmly, while trying to fight the urge to look down while a blush creeping it's way to his cheeks.

Kiba smirked and lifted Shikamaru up and shoved him into the shower and then get in with him. "Well, you could have told me. I would have let you in, if you would have asked."

"What the fuck are you doing!? Get Out!" Shikamaru shouts, trying to push Kiba out, his face the color of fresh blood.

"No! It's my house, my shower and I still have soap in my hair! …Can you help me get it out, I got some in my eyes?" Kiba asks while hissing and rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, but once I get all the soap out, I want you out of the shower." Shikamaru says firmly, while trying to get his soaked boxers off.

Shikamaru gets them off and tosses them on the floor. 'This is nothing, I feel nothing, Nothing!' Shikamaru tries to convince himself that he isn't standing naked in front of Kiba, who is also naked.

"Only if I get to wash your hair. It looks soft…" Kiba runs his hand through Shikamaru's hair, making Shikamaru shiver as Kiba's anils lightly run over his scalp.

Kiba felt this and turned around, trying to hide his grin and the beginnings of a hard on. 'Woah litte buddy, calm it down…this is a guy, Shikamaru for Christ's sake.' Kiba then tilts his heads back so that Shikamaru can get the soap out.

"Fine…" Shikamaru says. 'Oh my god. Did I just see what I thought I saw…? No…I don't think Kiba's gay…' Shikamaru moves so that he's standing directly behind Kiba, so he can get all the soap out. Shikamaru pushes his fingers into the soapy mess and pushes Kiba forward slightly so that his head is under the spray of water.

Which causes his chest to leans against Kiba's back. 'His skin is soft and smooth…' Shikamaru shakes his head to disperse the thought and tries to get the last of the soap out of Kiba's hair.

"There, all the soap is out." Shikamaru says, while moving away from Kiba and his body. "How do you want to switch places?" Shikamaru asks.

"Ummm…here like this." Kiba pulls Shikamaru to him by his shoulders, letting their bodies fall into each other. Both men moan quietly before switching places. Shikamaru is beet red but quickly bends down, grabbing the shampoo bottle and hands the bottle to Kiba.

Kiba grins and says thanks before squirting some into the palm of his hand and hands the bottle back to Shikamaru. Kiba waits until Shikamaru leans back up to get to work on Shikamaru's hair.

Kiba starts at Shikamarus roots and rubs his head with the pads of his fingers and nails. Kiba continues torturing Shikamaru with random touches of their thighs and him rubbing on his scalp.

Shikamaru leans his head back and hears Kiba whisper into his ear "Does this feel good?" while nipping at Shikamaru ear.

Shikamaru groans and nods his head, moving his head under the spray of water so that Kiba can rinse out the soap. After Kiba gets all the soap out, he pulls Shikamaru to him and bops him on the nose, "How was that? Did I do a good job?"

Shikamaru mumbled, "It was very nice and you did an excellent job." Shikamaru closes his eyes for effect and opens them abruptly when he feels another pair of lips on his.

Shikamaru tries to wiggle away at first but Kiba gripped Shikamaru's arms and kept him in place. Shikamaru closed his eyes again and let Kiba take over.

Kiba nipped Shikamarus bottom lip and heard a whimper come from Shikamaru. After hearing Shikamaru, Kiba let go of one of Shikamaru's arms and moved his hand down until he reaches Shikamaru's lower back and pulls Shikamaru's hips into his, their cocks touching.

Kiba deepens the kiss by moving his other hand up to Shikamarus head and pushes on it, while licking Shikamaru's swollen bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shikamaru complied and Kiba tongue swept into Shikamaru's mouth.

Shikamaru moaned into Kiba's mouth and touched tongues with Kiba. That's when Kiba pulled back and grinned. "Hey Shikamaru, I didn't know you were gay…and there's something hard poking me in the abdomen." Kiba just laughed and stepped out of the shower, leaving behind a confused Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cursed silently to himself and waited until he heard Kiba walk out of the bathroom. Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, picked a towel and started to dry himself off until he got to his cock. 'Fuck…even though he still knows that I'm hard, I'm not going to walk out of this bathroom with one!' He thought as hard as he could about the one time he walked in on his parents having sex, upside down on the ceiling. Shikamaru shudders and feels himself go soft again.

Shikamaru calmed down and growled. "I'm going to get you back Kiba!" He then wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another towel before stomping out of the bathroom, walking towards the livingroom.

Shikamaru grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom and slams the door behind him. "Fuck him, that bastard was toying with me and I didn't even notice…!" Shikamaru rubbed the condensation off of the mirrior and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how his bottom lip was swollen from Kiba biting it.

Shikamaru touches his lip with his finger and remember what just happened and blushed. "Fucking bastard…" Shikamaru cursed himself again and got dressed and started to dry his hair. Shikamaru finished drying it in silence and walked back out to the living room. Shikamary saw that Kiba wasn't out of his room yet and plopped onto the couch and leaned back until he was comfy and put the towel over his eyes. 'This mission is turning out to be a bother…Troublesome…' That was Shikamaru's last thought before he fell asleep again, haven not slept well last night.

Oh...the end...sorrie...I had to write it like this...because i dont want them to have smexahsmex just yet because they need to get to know each other better before they do...But i did put some nice makeout scene...right? **REVIEW PLEASE!!! Put your two cents in...it helps me if you have any ideas!!! Just kinda spit them at me!!!**

Im going to go to sleep now...before i pass out on the keyboard...


End file.
